Flare, decent into the shadows
by Riku Kingdom Hearts
Summary: Flare a first class minsters is the leader of the Iron Wing guild and the protected of destiny islands, but when dark clouds loom over her world will Flare be up to the task, or fade into the black entirely?
1. Chapter 1

So this is a story by a friend of mine. I am posting it for her since she is taking trouble posting it. You can find her on Google plus, her name is Flare Randolph. This is her story so the credit goes to her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and Flare doesn't either. She only owns this story and the OCs.

* * *

Name:Flare, nicknames:Fireball/ Scorcher/ Princess

Age:16

Weapon:primary: Broken Promise (a battle fan fused with bits of star and the light of mortal gratitude) Secondary: amor breaker (a pair of claws infused with the power of lightning)

Powers:Fire, lightning

Status: Princess of the angle race, daughter of King Altiz and Queen Spark, apprentice of Master Aquila

Skills:Highly agile, can use multiple weapons at once, can turn into a dragon when enraged

Time period: Before and during KH1

**Flare's POV**

The day I meet my descent into hell, I was woken up by my friend Sky. Quite rudely I might add.

"Flare! Flare! Wake up!" a high pitched male voice screamed in my ear.

"Go away Sky!" I mutter into my pillow, no sooner did I say those words my bed and myself started bouncing up and down forcing me to fall out of the warmth of my bed.

"God damn it Sky, I'M UP!" I shout, looking into the playful green eyes of my friend Sky, who was standing in my bed getting dirt everywhere, again.

"Heh, good morning Princess, sleep well?" Sky said with a stupid grin.

"Wonderfully, up until the point you got involved" I snap, if it was one thing, I was NOT a morning person. "Now get off my bed, before I light you on fire...AGAIN!" I say dryly standing up.

"I'm gone!" Sky shouts jumping out of my bed tucking a strand of green hair behind his ear "I'm gonna go get some breakfast, join me when you decide to put some pants on." and with that pleasant thought he left my room...leaving the door open again.

I narrow my eyes at my open door, " I knew you were trouble when you first walked in" I mutter to myself jumping up looking at my shorts and t-shirt and go to grab my clothes. I walk into my bathroom and look in my mirror at the red rats nest I call "hair" and grab my brush and attack the knots in my hair, after I deem my hair "brushed" I grab my hair ribbon and but my hair in a ponytail with the ribbon.. I look at my red eyes, I let out a sigh and spin around dashing out of my room. I turn a few corners and dash into the kitchen and spot Sky sitting on a stool munching on a piece of toast.

"You got pants on princess?" he asks without turning around.

"Do you have a brain?" I shoot back.

"Are you a virgin?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not cool!"

"You started it!"

I walk over to the fridge and open it scanning for something I could call "my breakfast".

"Looking for some juice Flare?" Sky's voice chimes from behind me.

"No I'm looking for that shrunken head I put in here yesterday… OH HERE IT IS!" I shout grabbing a dinner roll and chucking it across the room at Sky. Sky immediately jumps up and walks backwards with his mouth open.

"I got it! I got it!" Sky yells excitedly, then I heard an arrow cut through the air and the bread was suddenly pinned to the wall with a loud clack. Skys face fell "I don't got it."

"Don't get excited Sky, you might hurt yourself, for the fifth time this week" The silky yet firm voice of my friend Longshot says from behind me readjusting the sword on her hip and the bow on her back then running her hand through her thick violet hair.

"Ruin my breakfast thats what you did!" Sky sneered at her "You're no fun!"

I laugh, "OK thats enough you two." I turn around and bump into the huge figure of my fiend Shy, I let out a scream and fall back, "QUIT DOING THAT" I yell looking up at the brown eyed blue haired swordmaster.

"Quit doing what?" Shy asks calmly.

"Make noise when you move!" I scowl "You startled me!"

"Oops" Shy replies holding his hand out to me. I take it and he pulls me back up on my feet.

I sigh and look at the fridge "Anyone got an idea for something to eat so I don't puke it up." I said dryly.

"Try a salad Fireball." Longshot says "You might be able to keep it down this time."

I sigh again and grab a salad and slammed the fridge door behind me. I didn't know why, but for some reason I can't keep anything I ate in the morning down, probably my anxiety. Probably.

"I'll get the bucket." Sky said jumping up and running off.

I flinch I hated it when my friends dealt with my problems, it makes me feel useless.

"Sky pipe down! You're making the princess feel bad again!" Longshot yells at him "It's not her fault her digestive system can't keep anything down!" I don't know how Longshot did it, but she makes me feel better every time I was upset, I look up to her like the mother I never had growing up, and I thank her for that. My mother was killed by heartless when I was young, I know it so well how she died because I was right there when IT happened, Angels, unlike mortals, can't lose their hearts, but our hearts can be either destroyed entirely, or broken. Broken hearted angels are basically, ahem putting it nicely, a form of heartless. When an angels heart is broken, the heart slowly fades away into the darkness along with the very unlucky angel, but the angel doesn't just fade from the physical life, we fade from memory as well. If an angel fades no one would remember us, and that's bad, when an angel ,ahem, dies our spirits live among the stars, our spirits will exist as long as we are remembered, but when we are forgotten, our spirit fades entirely. Like we never existed. Ever.

Now an angels heart that is destroyed is an entirely different story, if an angels heart is destroyed, we turn into what we call a black wing, an evil angel. Black wings thrive off of pure hatred and darkness, and with that Black wings and White wings have been fighting non-stop for centuries, the fighting is so bad, that the battle has begun in the mortal realm as well. The light has managed to keep the darkness at bay, but as long as things are going how their going the fighting will never stop. It will continue in an endless loop of light against dark.

I sigh as my sky walks back into the room with a small bucket. "And here goes attempt number I forget to get Flare to eat something in the morning!" Sky shouts.

"I don't think this is going to work guys." I mutter quietly.

"Nonsense, we will find something." Shy tells me calmly. "We'll just keep trying."

"I hate doing this you know." I say "I could just grab something later."

**Longshot's POV**

This was about the ninety second time in a row Flare couldn't hold anything down. I sigh, I swear I thought that light salad would work. I turn my attention to Flare's room when the door opens and the princess waltzes out still green in the face.

"Told you it wouldn't work." She chokes out.

"Well we know that the salad is a "No" now don't we?" I reply.

**Flare's POV**

I blow pits of stray hair out of my face when I walk up to my friend Star's front door. Before I could say anything Sky starts pounding on the door.

"YO Star get up!" Sky screams.

"Ugh, how am I related to that annoying twit." I hear Shy mutter behind me.

"I heard that!" Sky replies.

Before the two brothers started into another argument the door to Star's house opens.

"Hey guys." The soft voice of my guilds healer says.

"Good morning Star." Sky says happily.

"Alright, Alright, we get it!" I say laughing. "You're happy to see your girlfriend.

"S-She's not my girlfriend!" Sky yells at me his face turning red.

I laugh "Ha ha! I got you!"

"Ha Ha very funny Scorcher." Sky sneers at me.

"I know right?" I shoot back and grin. I had to admit it was really fun to mess with Sky. A little too fun some times but whatever. I glance over at Star and her bright red face.

"Ready to go then guys?" I hear Longshot say.

"Yeah I'm done messing around...for now." I say shooting Sky an innocent smile.

"Whatever." Sky shoots at me.

"Remember I still I have that blackmail picture." I say sweetly. In case you're curious last month I found Sky sleeping in his room when we were supposed to go on a mission so what did I do? I went in his sock drawer and grabbed a pair of his underwear and slipped it over the sleeping necromancers head, then I got my phone out and took a picture and sent it to him with the message saying "If I catch you sleeping again I'll send this to Star you lazy bum!" I've had leverage on him ever since.

"Lets just go see if your father has any missions for us" Sky says dryly.

I laugh a little "You just mad that I have leverage on you!"

"OK guys that's enough." Shy pipes in, "Lets just go before all the good missions are taken by the other guilds."

"Alright fine lets go!" I shout running off to the guild center. The guild center was a base for all angels in a guild, basically speaking. An angels job is to defeat heartless and collect the hearts its stolen, after that we take the stolen hearts and return them to their rightful owner, it takes forever to do but its worth it. All the unfortunate people who lose their hearts, I'm glad I'm an angle, if someone doesn't do what I do then who will? I walk up to the large round table in the center of the building. I look at my father who was standing at the other side of the table smiling at me.

"Flare child I'm glad you and your guild made it today." My father bellows smiling at me.

"Of course father, The Iron Wing guild is always ready for a battle." I say proudly.

"Thats my girl." My father smiles at me. "Now then I have a very important mission for you and your guild."

"Lay it on us." I reply

"There are reports of a Darkside trying to break through the syivic shield on Destiny Islands, find it and dispose of it and bring the hearts it's collected back here." My father says looking from me to the rest of my friends, "We can't let the heartless reach the three keybareres world."

"Were on it don't worry nothing's gonna get past us!" I hear Sky chime in from behind me.

"Alright everyone enough chat lets go!" I order firmly putting my "Leader mode" face on "We have Keyblade wielders to guard."

"Yes ma'm!" My friends reply at once saluting to me then running off forcing me to sprint after them.

* * *

So that is the first chapter of Flare's story hope you enjoyed it.

Please tell me what you thought. Please review/favorite/follow.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone. So here is the second chapter of my friends story. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: (for this chapter and every other chapter of this story because I'm tired of doing this) Flare doesn't own KH, only OCs and the story.

* * *

I look at the crystal glass barrier covering Destiny Island, my mother place this over the island to insure the three key wielders could be raised and trained safely, if darkness got to this place it could mess tons of things up if the warriors were lost to the darkness, it could end the age of light itself, thats why angels do anything to protect Keyblade wielders. I take myself from my thoughts as I see a large blob of darkness near the glass.

"Alright guys lets kick some ass!" I hear Sky shout.

"Be careful I might not be able to save you if you get too tight in a pinch."Star warns

"Yeah you have to think smart for this stuff, don't fight if you can't win." Longshot adds.

"Don't do anything stupid again to jeopardize our mission Sky." Shy threatens.

"Why do you guys pick on the necromancer! Is it cause I can raise the dead?"Sky whines.

"Were just trying to prevent any accidents."I reply my fan appearing in my hands, I don't think I'll need my secondary weapon for this. Yet.

"It's battle time!" Sky yells and shoots forward his whip in hand. Man that kids never going to learn. I angle my wings and speed up with Longshot and Shy beside me, Shy with his broadsword (think Clouds weapon) and Longshot with her bow along with a nocked arrow. I narrow my eyes at the Darkside, by the looks of it, this things been here a while, I clench my jaw and throw my fan hitting it in the side of the head, a warning shot, the heartless turns its attention to me and I grab my fan mid-air when it comes back to me, this this is like a boomerang, you throw it? It comes back. I see Shy out of the corner of my eye creating a thin layer of ice over his blade, lucky, he got his ice powers from the Incarnation of Ice herself Cirno, he was born with the power of earth and was given his ice powers. I was quickly snapped from my thoughts from a loud high pitched scream, the Darkside grabbed Sky and had a good hold on the young necromancer. I sight, Sky couldn't stay out of trouble for one day.

"Not again." I hear Shy mutter under his breath. I flap my wings gaining more speed and I attack the heartless head on then I use a powerful fire spell forcing it back also causing it to drop Sky like a hot coal.

"Thanks Flare!" Sky yells to me.

"Be careful." I say turning my attention to the heartless attacking it with my fan and dodging a huge hand. Shy flays past me shoving his blade deep in the monsters back and Star points her spear at me casting a strengthening spell on me, I quickly stab the heartless in the chest and out of the corner of my eye I see Longshot fly around and summoning her thin blade obviously finding no need for her bow.

"Longshot cover me while I recover the hearts!" I shout at her making my fan disappear and summoning my claws.

"Lets do it." Longshot says flying to my side casting a stopza on the darkside, I slash one hand causing deep gashes and I shove my other hand in the wounds sending a beam of pure light into the heartless and I grab on to something solid. A heart. I quickly pull it out and shadows started consuming the heartless until it disappeared.

"Victory!" Sky yells doing a little victory dance mid air.

"Alright Sky don't hurt yourself, so what we beat a heartless. Big deal." Shy says rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. I didn't know why, but for some reason each time Shy spoke, I couldn't get enough of his smooth voice. I let out a sigh and Star turns and speaks in a low, soft voice where only I could hear her.

"You know it might be a good idea if you talk to him alone." Star says.

"What do you mean by that?" I respond having a hard time remembering to flap my wings to keep me in the air.

"I see the look you give him, and I also see the look he gives you." Star sighs and closes her eyes, "Just like it is with Sky and me."

"W-what?" I say stunned. I look up at Shy who was giving his brother a noogie. "He doesn't, I mean I don't ah never mind."

Star smiles "You'll see, now lets get this heart back to its rightful owner."

I look down at the red heart in my claw, I totally forgot I had in my hand and by the looks of it my sharp claw is starting to bury itself in the heart, I loosen my grip on it in fear of breaking it.

"Right," I say to Star and suddenly raising my voice for everyone else to hear "Alright lets go guys we've been here too long already. Shy don't kill your brother, Sky put that stick of tnt away!"

**Shy's POV**

I burst in my room with my twin brother over my shoulder fighting to get out of my grasp. I throw him on his bead on his side of the room causing him to whine.

"NO FAIR!" Sky yells at me.

"I already told you repeatedly that I'm not telling her!" I shoot back. This time Skys really pissed me off, he almost told Flare about my romantic feelings for her, I managed to stop him by gagging him with the handkerchief I keep in my pocket and forcing him out of the room. There was no way I'm going to tell the red headed minstrel I love her, that is the only thing I will never say to her face.

"Dude you didn't have to choke me!" Sky says ducking under his bed searching for something. The thing with me and my brother, we couldn't be even more opposites, his side of the room looked like a tsunami hit it,where my side looked neat and organized, he was childish and I was mature,he was lazy and I was a hard worker, he was loud and annoying and I was quiet and...boring. I sigh collapsing on my bed face first the heavy weight of my amour finally getting to me. I thought about taking it off only to decide I was tired.

"Is it really getting to you that badly?"I hear Sky say from under his bed.

"You really need to ask that captain obvious?" I say lifting my head slightly.

"Just trying to show some "brotherly love"."Sky responds.

"Every twin for themselves." I say.

* * *

So that was chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be ready when Flare tells me. Please review, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
